Love, Revenge, and Rescued
by lavawings
Summary: After their last mission, Natsu & Lucy start dating. When they get home, they forget to tell their friends. Will they found out? Plus, the enemy from the last mission wants revenge. Will he get revenge? Who saves who? Found out in this is a squeal to Natsu, Lucy, Happy & the Private Island: Love, Revenge, & Rescued. Rated T for cursing. Nalu story. Natsu & Lucy ship. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Team Natsu's Secret

Chapter 1:

Team Natsu's Secret

Lucy Pov.:

Its been a week since we got back from that private island mission. I was at the guild and because was like five in the morning, i was just me and Mirajane.

_**Flash Back**_

"_**Hey Natsu,**__**" **__**I said looking at him feeling a nervous, **__**"**__**Do want to tell our guild mates that we are dating?**__**"**_

"_**I don**__**'**__**t know,**__**" **__**Natsu said as he stared at the sky thinking.**_

"_**I think it would funny if we kept it a secret,**__**" **__**Happy said, **__**"**__**See how long it takes for people to figure it out?**__**"**_

"_**I think Mira will figure it first,**__**" **__**I said, **__**"**__**She been trying to hook Natsu and me up since day one.**__**"**_

"_**Really,**__**" **__**Natsu asked sounding surprise.**_

"_**Aye,**__**" **__**Happy said.**_

_**When we got to the guild, Natsu and I had originally decided to tell everyone but when we got guild it didn**__**'**__**t happen. **_

"_**We**__**'**__**re back,**__**" **__**Happy and Natsu yelled after we entered the guild.**_

"_**Oh, Lucy,**__**" **__**Levy asked, **__**" **__**Do you have more for me to read of your book?**__**"**_

"_**Ya,**__**" **__**I replied and handed her my new chapter.**_

"_**Goody,**__**" **__**Levy said as she took the chapter, **__**"**__**Hey, do you want go out to lunch with me?**__**"**_

"_**Actually, Natsu and I were planing on having lunch together,**__**" **__**I replied.**_

"_**Oh come on, Lucy,**__**" **__**Levy responded as she stared at me, **__**"**__**I haven**__**'**__**t seen you for two weeks. I**__**'**__**m sure Natsu can handle one lunch without you. Now lets go, we have a lot to cha about.**__**"**_

"_**Okay,**__**" **__**I said as Levy pulled me out of the guild, **__**" **__**Hey Natsu, I**__**'**__**m going to have lunch with Levy. See you later.**__**" **__**And after that I didn**__**'**__**t see Natsu till that evening and everyone expect Natsu, Happy, and Mira had gone home. So we didn**__**'**__**t say anything about our relationship and haven**__**'**__**t had a chance to for the past week**_

_**End of flash back.**_

"Hey Lucy," Mira said as walked up to me, "Is there something going on between you and Natsu, you two have been a little more friendly then usual?"

"Ummm… I don't know if I should tell you without Nat-," I started to then Natsu walked.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said as he came up and sat down, "What are you Mira talking about?"

"Mira was asking about us," I replied.

"Oh right, we have told you, yet," Natsu said looking from me to Mira as he grabbed my hand, "We're ummmm…."

Mirajane's eye grow when I picked up where Natsu left off and, "Dating. We are dating"

**Natsu Pov.:**

After Lucy told Mirajane about us dating, we both blushed. "Oh, I knew this would happen," Mirajane said while she looked like she was going to jump and hit the ceiling.

Then I heard the guild doors open and we looked to see who it was. "Morning ash head," Gray said as he yawned and walked into the guild.

Then Happy came flying in and yelled, "Natsu, why did you leave me behind!?"

"Sorry, Happy," I said to happy then looked at the ice wizard that just sat down at the other end of bar, "Morning to you, Frosty."

"Morning Gray," Mirajane said as walked down to the other end of bar.

" Morning Mira, Lucy, Happy," Gray said as he yawned again.

Then the guild opened again and this time it was Ezra. "Morning everyone," Ezra said as she walked up to bar and sat next me.

"Morning Ezra," Lucy replied.

" Hey guys," three people shouted from the door. I looked over at the door and saw that it was Levy, Droy, and Jet.

"Morning," Lucy yelled as she waved to Levy.

Then Levy dashed over and sat on other side of Lucy. "Lucy, may I ask you something," Levy said.

"Sure," Lucy replied.

Then Levy smiled and asked, "Why are you and Natsu holding hands?"

"Because they're dating," Happy sang as he flew and landed into front of Levy.

"Are you serious," Levy replied as looked at from happy to me and Lucy.

"Yea," Lucy said and at point we both were blushing like there was no tomorrow.

"Pyro and Lucy are dating," Gray said sounding shock by the news.

"Ya, ice cubes, got a problem with that," I yelled as I jumped out of my seat and ran to face Gray head on.

"No, torch boy, its just a surprise," Gray replied as he turn face me.

"Why so surprised, ice head," I said I made two fist.

"I just am, flame breath," Gray replied, "Want to make something of it?"

"Bring it on, ice breath," I said as I grind.

"Ice make: Hammer," Gray said and then a huge ice hammer, "Lets go, flame head.

"Drago Fire Iron Fist," I yelled and our battle proceed.

Lucy Pov.:

I sighed as watch Natsu and Gray fight. Then the doors opened again but the battle continued. "Now thats how Men fight," said one of the two people who just walked in. I look at the door and I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Lisanna and the Mission!

Chapter 2:

Lisanna and the Mission!

Lucy Pov.:

"Good morning, Lisanna, Elfman," I yelled when I saw them walk in.

"Good morning to you, too, Lucy," Lisanna replied as she took Natsu's spot at the bar, "So, their at it again. How did it take this time?"

"About a minute and half, probably would happen sooner if Ezra and Levy hadn't come in," I said jokey as I smiled at Lisanna.

"Haha, I think thats a new record," Lisanna jokey replied as she gave me a smile back.

"I wonder how Natsu would freak if I went on a mission with you without him," I said.

"He would be freaking especially if was a really hard mission," Lisanna replied, "Maybe we should do a mission. We would probably make a good team."

"Yea, I can see it now," I said, "Team LL the best team in Fairy Tail." I looked over at Lisanna and we laugh.

Then the door opened once more but the person there was not a member. "Is there a Lucy Heartfilie and a Natsu Dragneel here," a short man with glass and brown wavy hair said as he looked around guild for a respond. At that moment, Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and Natsu stared at the man.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilie," I said then I got off the chair and step forward toward the man.

"Ah, this for you," the man said handing me a letter, "Is there a Natsu Dargneel here?"

"Yes sir, he is right there," I replied as I pointed toward Natsu who looked like he was being pinned by gray.

"Ah thank you," the short said then marched over to Natsu and handed him the letter, "This one is for."

"Lucy what does the letter say," Levy and Lisanna asked in unison.

"It says," I said and and opened the letter and read it aloud, "Lucy Heartfilie, you have formally invite to the wedding of James Wealthtin and Mandy Purpleson. They hope to see you wedding will be September 26. " I looked up from the letter and everyone was staring at me.

"Got invited to wedding by the guy who sent that mission request," Mirajane said sounding shock.

"James was my dad's business partner and he said he would invite me and Natsu," I replied feeling my cheek getting hot.

"That means that letter in Natsu's hand is his invite," Mira asked, she looked like she might faint.

**Natsu Pov.:**

I quickly open the letter and read. "What does it say," Levy asked.

"The same thing as Lucy's but its addressed to me," I said.

"So this will be like a date," Lisanna said looking from Lucy to me but I couldn't the look on her face, _does she hate me_, "Thats great. I always knew you would get together ever since we got back from Edolas!"

"Actually Lisanna, we've been dating for almost three weeks now," Lucy said with her cheeks as red as strawberry which caused me to blush as well.

"Oh, I see," Lisanna said sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry, Lisanna, your not the last one to know," Lucy replied, "Everyone else just found out today as well expect happy. He was with us after all." This helped left Lisanna's spirits.

Then Lisanna stood up and asked, "Hey Lucy, you still want to try and do a mission with me? After all your gonna need money to buy a new dress."

"Sure," Lucy said with a smile. _Lucy was going on a mission with out me__…__. No, no! I wont stand by and watch this happen._

"I'm going with you," I said as I walked up to Lucy.

"Natsu… I already told Lisanna it would be just the two of us," Lucy replied.

"What? When," I asked feeling totally confused.

"While you were being a moron fighting Gray," Lucy replied as she grit her teeth.

"Oh man," I said as stumped into the nearest chair.

"Come on Lucy," Lisanna said, " Lets go pick a mission." Then I watched as the two girls giggle as they read the missions on the missions board. _Oh bother, this might be trouble__…_

After 30 minutes of watching the girls giggle, they finally picked a job. "Hey Mira, we have decided to do this one," Lucy said after she and Lisanna walked up to bar to give Mirajane the paper.

"Oh…. Good choice girls," Mirajane said after she the mission request, "So two will be gone for a whole week."

"Yap," Lucy said then she turned to face, "I promise, I'll be back in a week." Right that she patted me on the head and smiled.

"Whatever," I replied as I started feeling gloomily.

"Lets go get our stuff and go," Lucy said to Lisanna then the two left giggling and smiling together.


	3. Chapter 3: Team LL's train ride

Chapter 3:

Team LL's train ride

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 10am and Lucy and Lisanna met at train station*

"Hey, Lisanna," I said when I saw her get to the train station.

Then Lisanna smiled and ran up to me. "Ready," Lisanna asked when she was right in front of me.

"Yea, lets go," I said then we bought trains and got on train.

**Natsu Pov.:**

(Meanwhile back at the guild)

"Come on Mirajane," I begged, she had been ignoring me for a while now, " Please Tell me what the mission was!"

"It was the mission a request asked for help on a treasure hunt," Mirajane replied as she walked up and down the bar doing some cleaning.

I looked at Mira,_ sounds like an easy enough mission_, but then I had to ask, "Where is the mission at?"

Mirajane stopped and looked at me, I was getting nervous, then she answered, "One of Fiore's forest."

"Which forest," I asked as got little more nervous while I looked Mirajane in the eye.

"The Mysterious Vague Forest," Mirajane replied.

"Do you realize how dangerous that forest is," I yelled as I jumped out of my seat and glared at Mirajane and everyone turn to look at me. _I felt angry, worry, and nervous._

"Believe it or not, I do," Mirajane said pointing her finger in my face, "I didn't want my sister going but I have to believe that they both will make it back safely. So calm down!" I looked at Mirajane and I could she how worried she was.

"Alright," I said then I calmed down and sat down and tried to relax.

"Stop worrying, torch, its out of character," Gray said who was sitting at the other end of the bar.

"Aye," Happy cheered after he landed in front of me and smiled up at me. Then Happy began to pat me on the head.

"Whatever, stripper," I replied under my breath then I slightly smiled.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP Lucy and Lisanna have been on the train*

"Wow, so thats why he and Gildarts are so close," I said as I giggled, "But that explains why they are so close too." Lisanna and I have been telling each other funny stories ever since the train left the station.

"Yep," Lisanna replied with a few giggles as she smiled at me from the other side of the cabin.

Wen we stopped laughing, I looked at Lisanna and asked, "Hey, Lisanna. When is Natsu's birthday?"

"Oh thats and easy one," Lisanna replied, "Its August 25th. Didn't he ever tell you?"

"Nope," I answered back.

"Ya, its a week from tomorrow," Lisanna said, "I'm still trying to decide on what to get."

"Maybe something with a dragon" I replied, "He always talking about dragons, especially Ingeel." _I__'__ll have to look for something while shopping a new dress when I get back to __Magnolia__._

"Ya or maybe some really spicy food," Lisanna responded then we both cracked up laughing for about 30 minutes.

"I wonder what Natsu is doing," I said as I looked at ceiling thinking.

"He probably moaning over the fact that you are doing a mission," Lisanna said

"Ya, I can he him know," I said and we both started laughed.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Achoooo," I yelled as I sneezed.

"Hey, you okay," Happy asked as he turned to look at me.

"Ya, someone probably just talking about," I replied as my grin grow, "And I think I know who it is…" _I guess she and Lisanna are talking me about._

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Haha… I bet he just sneezed," I said while we both still laughing.

"Ya," Lisanna replied.

"Hey Lisanna," I said when both calm down, "Thanks for coming on this mission with."

Then Lisanna looked at and smiled as she said, "Ya, me too."

Then we continued to tell stories, laugh, and smile together.

* * *

Dear reader,

I made up Natsu's birthday date because there is no date given anywhere. So please don't start thinking that is his actually birthday date.

From

Lavawings


	4. Chapter 4: Dorodo's Revenge Plan

Chapter 4:

Dorodo's Revenge Plan

**Dorodo Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP its August 18*

I just got back to my guild, and I did what every member of my dark guild that was a team leader does when they complete or fail a mission, go to the master. I walked the stairs and move toward the master's office. Many people tried to say hi to me but I ignored them. I was now at the top of the stairs and at the master's office door and I knocked. "Come in," the master yelled at the door in his usual deep voice.

"Master, I am here to report on my team's mission," I said after I enter the room and got down on knee and lower my head.

"Go on, Dorodo," The master said, who was a tall bold man and sitting in his chair.

"My team failed the mission," I told my master keeping my head low.

Then the master lean forward and glared at me when he asked, "Why?"

I felt a knot in my throat when I replied, " I failed because I underestimated the power of Natsu Dargneel and Lucy Heartfilie. They are two of Fairy Tail's wizards."

"Fairy Tail eh," the master said sounding very interested as he lean forward a little more.

"Yes, sir," I replied as I tired to keep my low.

"Stand Dorodo," my master told me, "I have a new mission."

I did as I was told and looked at my master and asked, "Yes sir, what id it?"

"You are to help me plan revenge on Fairy Tail," My master said, "But first tell me about how your mission played out, that will help us with our plan."

"Yes sir," I responded with my devilish smile then I told him about what happen on my mission.

When I finished my story, my master looked at me and said, "Dorodo, you have been like a son to me since joined the Somber Punks. After Fairy Tail turned my son over to the magic conical, the conical killed him. I swore if that Fairy Tail ever mess with anyone else I cared about, I would get. That time has come and Dorodo I would like your help with that."

I looked at my master, I had never seen this side of my master, then I replied, "It would be my honor, sir." I smiled then took the seat and face my master and we began to make plans.

*TIME SKIP after three plans*

"So you have Luke find out when that James Wealthtin's wedding is and find out hotel arrangement. Then when the wedding is over and Lucy is asleep in her room, you kidnap her leaving note giving that dragon slayer the info he needs to save her," my master told me as nodded, " Which is come to the guild and fight. He might get his guild members involved which is when we have our smallest and most powerful member attack their guild, the high five punks. We will win this war with Fairy."

"Sir, you do remember that I am member go the high five punks," I said, "I wan to stay behind and fight that dragon slayer. Please master?"

My master's eye then focused on me as he replied, "Alright, you demon magic is probably that stands a chance against that Dragon magic. You may stay but Luke will join the other High Five Punks team members when they attack that guild."

"Yes sir," I said then I saluted him and marched out.

"Hey Doro, we heard you failed a mission," said a girl with curly purple who ware a red tank top, blue skirt, and gray high heels named Penny. Penny is fellow high five punk member

"So what? Master has forgiven' me," I told her as I walked pass her.

"The master likes you so of course he would forgive you," said a man with midnight blue spiky hair who was wearing black leather and a brown uncle shirt. This guys name Sazuka and he was also a fellow member of the high five punks.

"Ya, I know" I replied and smirked at Sazuka.

"Dorodo, I can't believe you failed a mission! Are you trying to make us High Five Punk members look bad," said a girl with long smooth orange flame like hair, she wore dark blue skinny jeans, a black shirt, dark blue jean jacket, and black flats. This girl's name was Rin, she is also a member of the High Five Punks and my girlfriend.

"Oh Rin, those fairies just caught me off guard thats all," I said as I pulled her in front of me and moved into a hugged.

Then just as I'm about to kiss Rin, a boy with the same color hair as Rin yelled, "Hey loser, get your filthily hands off my Twin sister!" This man name was Eric and was the final member of the High Five Punks.

"What ever," I replied and I dropped my hands, "Anyways, I need to talk to all of you and Luke. We are going to destroy Fairy Tail." When they heard me say that, they all smile at me. After I found Luke, I explained the master's plan and our war with Fairy Tail began.

Dear Reader,

I had fun writing this chapter because I look though the bad guys and see how they think that they are the good guys Anyways, I want t hear what you think of this one. It took me a lot longer to write this one because their was no original character from Fairy Tail. Tell me how I did by writing a review. How do you feel about these bad guys now? Please tell me, I want to know.

Thanks,

Lavawings


	5. Chapter 5: the Dragon Charm

Chapter 5:

the Dragon Charm

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP it was mid evening on August 23rd*

"Lisanna, look out," I yelled as something big dark and shadowy tried to attack her but Lisanna got the way.

Then Lisanna jumped and landed next to me, and she asked, "Do you still have the treasure?"

"Ya," I replied while held a brown box and showed it to Lisanna.

"Good lets kill this monster and get out of here," Lisanna said to me with a smile.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Loke," I yelled while I held up Loke's key.

"Hey Lucy and Lisanna," Loke said, "How can I be of service?"

"We need your to defat that MONSTER," I said as I screamed that last part because the monster came straight at me and I fell to that ground when Loke stopped it and throw it back.

"How dare you try to hurt Lucy," Loke yelled at the monster then he use Regulus Gatling Impact and the monster was down and it stayed down.

"Thanks Loke," I said.

"No problem, Lucy," Loke replied as he pushed his glasses back and disappeared.

"Lets get this treasure box to Richard," I said to lisanna. Richard was the name of the man who had hired us.

"Ya," Lisanna replied as she helped me up.

*TIME SKIP it was five in the afternoon*

"Here is your reward," Richard said as he handed me and Lisanna the 200,000 Jewel reward.

"Thank very much," Lisanna and I replied in unison.

"Ya ya," Richard said then he walked way.

"Lets hurry back," I said feeling the excitement bubbling up inside of me, "We'll have half a day to buy a gift for Natsu." I felt like jumping in the air as we walked back to train station so we come go back home.

"Hey, Lucy, have you figure out what you going to get Natsu for his birthday," Lisanna asked as we bought tickets for the train. Then I remember a beautiful red dragon charm that looked like he dragon that Natsu described as Ingeel.

"I think I just did,"I replied as we got the train.

"What are you getting him," Lisanna asked with a big grin.

"A red dragon charm," I replied as we sat down.

"Thats prefect," Lisanna said.

"You think so," I asked as I looked Lisanna in the eye.

"I know so," Lisanna replied and she smiled even bigger then before.

"Okay then as soon we get back, I'll buy it," I said the I smiled at Lisanna. I was so excited that I couldn't sleep.

*TIME SKIP August 24th noon*

"I'll see you latter, Lisanna," I said, "If Natsu ask where I am, tell him I'm out shopping and I said I will be going home afterwards because I'm very tired."

"Ok, see you later," Lisanna said. Then I run off to the shop where I saw that red dragon charm.

When I got to the shop, I calmed down and walked into the shop. "Hello young lady," a short man said as he walked up tome, " How can I be of service today?"

I walked over to the dragon charmed and I said, "Sir, I would like to buy this Dragon charm." Then I pointed at the dragon charm.

The man walked over to me and said, "Yes, of course. That will be 20,000." I handed him the money and he went back behind the counter and pulled the dragon. Then he took it to the back and came out with a white box.

"Thank you, sir," I said as I took the box. Then I quickly walked out of the shop, and broke to a run to my apartment. Once I was at my apartment, I unlocked the door and I ran to my desk and pulled out a flame pattern wrapping paper. Right after that I wrapped the white box then pulled out a blue bow and put it on the box. Then I yawned as I put the present in my desk and put my head down and fell asleep.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 20 minutes after Lucy fell asleep, Natsu is still at the guild sighing a lot*

"Hey guys , I'm back," Lisanna yelled as she came though the doors.

I ran up to Lisanna and I asked the number one question on my mind, "Hey Lisanna, where is Lucy?"

"Oh man, she knows you so well," Lisanna said, "She did some shopping and is probably at home by now, sleeping." After that I got up and moved toward the door. _Tomorrow is my birthday and I want to spin it with her._

Once I was outside the guild, I started moving faster, faster, and faster until I was running to Lucy. When I arrived at her apartment, I jumped up to her window and went in. Then I saw Lucy asleep, I went up to my girlfriend and saw all the scraps and bruises she had and I felt bad. So I walked up to Lucy and whispered into her, "Hey Luce. Wake up."

"Natsu, what why are you here," Lucy said sounding sleepy as she yawned.

"I came here to see my girlfriend," I replied, "You should go Wendy?"

"I'm too tired," Lucy said with another yawns while she got up, "I couldn't sleep on the train last."

"Oh yea, why," I asked as grabbed Lucy around her waist.

"You'll find out why tomorrow," Lucy replied as she got out of my hands and fell into her bed.

"Alright," I replied, "Mind sharing your bed with me."

"No, come on in," she answered as she fell asleep. Then I climbed into her bed and asleep right next. _Tomorrow is gonna be a good birthday._

* * *

Hey reader,

I hope you enjoy that chapter. I know asked this already but review please!

From,

Lavawings


	6. Chapter 6: Natsu's Birthday

Chapter 6:

Natsu's Birthday

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 10:30am on August 25*

I had been pull for two hours, normally I would haven left after I got dress, but since it was Natsu's brithday, I stayed, sat on my couch, and read a book called The Dreaming Princess. This book was about a princess Dai who was put to sleep by evil wizard named Hama. Hama after putting the princess to sleep, he takes her to tower where there was Dragon named Ozuru waits for a knight to defeat him. A prince named Yasuo, is on the quest to save the princes. Just as I'm about to read the part where the prince battles, I heard Natsu wake up and say, "Good Morning, Luce."

I got off the my couch and walked over my desk and pulled out the present.

Then I walked over to my bed and sat next, and said with a smile, "Good Morning, Natsu! Her you go, Happy Birthday!" Then handed him the carefully wrapped gift to him and he took it.

When he took the gift, he was shocked and asked, "How did know today was my birthday?"

"I asked Lisanna," I said looking at him, "When I realized it was going to be the day after we got back from mission, I knew I wanted to buy a birthday present. Thats why I didn't couldn't sleep on the train, I was too excited about what I planned on getting you. As soon I as back, I went and got the gift. I came home, wrapped it, and fell asleep."

"So did you get me," Natsu said with his huge trademark grin.

"How about you open the gift and find out," I replied then he pull off the blue bow and ripped throw the wrapping paper.

**Natsu Pov.:**

After I got the wrapping paper off, I saw a white box. "You got me a box," said I jokingly.

"No, moron, open the box," Lucy replied jokingly in return.

Then I opened box and saw a red dragon that sort of looked like Ingeel. "Thanks Luce," I said to Lucy who smiled kindly at me.

"I knew you would like that," she replied, "I saw the Dragon in the window a few months ago and it made me think of you."

This made me made my smile grow, and I responded, "You didn't you have to get me this. Just being with you on my birthday makes it special."

I looked over at her and I noticed that she was blushing scarlet. "Hurry up and get dress," Lucy said, "So we can go to the guild and get breakfast." _I remember on my last birth when I wasn__'__t a sleep, we were trying to stop Lullaby so I didn__'__t get tell to Lucy that was my birthday._

"Ready," she asked when she looked up fro book and at me.

"Yap," I replied as I watched her slip the book into her bag, " So whats the book about?"

"Its a classic Fairy Tale with an evil wizard, a princess, a dragon, and a prince," Lucy told me as we walked out the door, "Its called The Dreaming Princess."

"Umm… Never heard of it," I said after I though about it for a moment.

"Didn't Ingeel tell you any Fairy Tales," Lucy asked.

"Ya," I replied, "But in the fairy tales he told me where the Dragon get the princess and lives Happily every ever after."

Then Lucy giggled and said, "That must be dragon fairy tale."

"I guess your right," I responded as I thought about it.

"It okay Natsu, I like that Dragon gets a happily every ever after," Lucy replied as she smiled, giggled, and blushed.

*TIME SKIP 15 minutes later they arrived at the guild*

"Happy Birthday Natsu," Everyone yelled when they realized that Lucy and me walked into the guild.

"Thanks guys," I replied as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Hey, Natsu,m" happy yelled as he flew up to me, "Heres my present!" Then he handed me a fish with a red ribbon tied around it to form a bow.

"Thanks Happy," I replied with a smile and a thumbs up as I took the fish. Then Lucy and I walked to the bar.

"Happy birthday, Natsu," Mira jane said, "Breakfast is on the House today!"

"Thanks Mira," I replied as I sat down to eat.. _This one of the many reasons why I like my birthday._

"Happy Birthday, Natsu ," Master Makarov Dreyar said, "Who wants to have party to celebrate our Fire Dragonslayer's birthday?"

"We do," just about everybody yelled in reply.

"Alright, we will have the party tonight," Master Makarov cheered.

After the party that might, everyone went home. I took Lucy home and we cuddled on her bed as we fell asleep.

Just before we fell asleep, I heard Lucy whisper, "Good night… Natsu…"

"Good night, Luce," i replied then we both fell asleep. _This was the best birthday I had ever. I was with Lucy and I kept her Dragon charm in my pocket. I was the happiest man alive that day. Thank God for birthdays!_

* * *

Hey Readers,

There was little bit of foreshadowing. All I'll say is don't forget my made up Fairy Tale, The Dreaming Princess. Don't forget to review, thanks for reading!

From

Lavawings


	7. Chapter 7: Lucy's New Dress

Chapter 7:

Lucy's New Dress

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP September 19*

"Why do have to wear a monkey suit," I screamed looking at Gray, and Happy as we walked to a suit store.

"Because thats what you wear to a wedding, flame ass," Gray replied as he pushed me into the suit shop.

"Whatever iceberg, when I get marry I don't expect everyone to come in formal wear," I said after Gray focused me into the shop.

"Wonder how Lucy would react to that," Happy said with a few giggles.

Right after that I felt my cheeks go red as I yelled, "Shut it, Happy!" Then Happy and Gray burst into laughter.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"So girls, what do think of this dress," I asked as I span around in a circle so Levy, Lisanna, and Mirajane could get a look at the dress. I was wearing a red, sleeveless, v-neck dress that hit the knees.

"I love it," Levy replied as she jumped our of her.

"Its prefect," Mirajane said as she ran up to me and span me around again, "Oh yes, it suits you well!" Then Mirajane beamed at me which caused me to blush.

"Its even in Natsu's favorite color," Lisanna responded, " Plus it will go well with the silver flats you bought earlier. Yo look amazing Lucy." After I heard Lisanna say that. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank Lisanna," I said as I broke the hug.

"Your welcome," Lisanna replied sounding really surprised but she did smile at me.

"Lets get this dress off of you so you can buy it," Mirajane said as she forced me back into the changing rooms.

*TIME SKIP Lucy was back at the Guild waiting for Natsu. They promise that would have lunch that day.*

_Natsu where are? _I watched that door until it finally. "Sorry Luce, these two kept me in that monkey suit shop for too long," Natsu said as he walked in.

I couldn't help but run up to Natsu and give him a hug as I said, "I miss you, my dragon."

"I miss you, too, my princess," Natsu replied then he looked down at me. At that moment, Natsu put his lip on my. Then without warning, our mouths naturally opened and our tongues started dancing together. _This is so good. Who knew Natsu would be a really good french kisser?_

The moment we pulled alway from each, we were both breathless. When I got my breath back, I smiled up at my wonderful boyfriend and said, "We should get going."

"Okay," Natsu said as he smiled back at me. Then we left the guild with our steps in the same rhythm as we headed out for lunch.

* * *

Dear Reader,

I know cheesy title for a chapter but I couldn't think of better name. Yes, this chapter is sort of a filler. But there was some important foreshadowing in it. Ooops, I'll just shut up now, no more spoilers. Please review, I know tho was a short chapter, thus another reason to think its a filler chapter, I want to know what you think.

Thanks,

Lavawings


	8. Chapter 8: the Sleeping Potion

Chapter 8:

the Sleeping Potion

**Dorodo Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP September 22, 10:15pm*

I was in my room working on a sleep potion when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said, I looked at the person who just walked into my room, "Oh hey, Luke. Did you complete the first part of our mission?"

"Ya, and the mater told me to report the information that I learned to you," Luke replied as he stood in the door way.

"Good, come sit next me," I told Luke and Luke came over and sat next to me, "Now, tell me everything."

"Okay the wedding is on September 26, it will be in Mandy Purpleson's home town which is called Redsum, Mandy and James will be married at the Lady of the Stars church on Roandtin Ave, the guest will be staying at a hotel called Poppins Inn which is on Mary Road," Luke reported to me while I looked in a suit case for valerian.

"Luke, your power of putting thoughts in people's heads never stops amazing me," I said when I looked over at him after I found the valerian, "Here, have a beer." I passed my best friend a beer bottle and we both drunk.

"Why haven't you finished the Lover's death potion," Luke asked as he looked a me.

"Because I you came in to report to me," I said, " I all have to do is add the valerian to the potion and let marry for three days."

"Really," Luke said sounding surprised.

"Yea, really. Now stop sounding so surprised," I replied giving him another beer.

"Well then add it now," Luke said after drinking a lot of his second beer. Then I add the valerian, and stirred the potion.

After that, I heard another knock on the door. "Come in," I said to the person on the other

Then Rin walked in and said, "You two better not be drunk!"

"No we're not drunk, yet," I replied, "This only our second drink."

"Good because Eric is drunk and I can't stand it," Rin said as she walked over to us, "So I came here to ask if I could spend the night." As Rin said that last part, she blushed to point where she was as red as cherry.

"Of you can, Baby," I replied, "You are my girlfriend after all."

Then she ran into the room and hugged me which made me blush. "Thanks Doro," Rin responded then I pulled her face into my face and we kissed.

"Hey Luke," I said after Rin and I broke apart.

"Yea Dorodo," Luke replied looking at me.

"GET OUT," I yelled while pointed at the door.

"Why," Luke said, "I just got back."

"Because I'm going to ask my girl a very important question," I replied as I sort of gave him a little push toward the door.

"Oh,okay then I'll kiss you two love birds," Luke responded as he left the room.

Then I turned to my girlfriend and pulled the white box with the fake rainbow ring in it out of my pocket. _Why do I feel so nervous, I doing this because I love her_. "Rin, would you like to become my wife," I asked after I got down on one knee and held the open box toward her.

"Yes, Doro," Rin said then she run up to me, got on her knees, and french kissed me. Now we were both blushing.

"Thanks Rin," I replied as we began to french kiss, again. After that we got into bed and cuddle as we fell I asleep. _What relief, I thought for a short moment that she would say no to me._


	9. Chapter 9: Talk of Proposal

Chapter 9:

Talk of Proposal

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP September 25 10am*

"WE MADE IT," Natsu yelled as we got off the train.

"Aye sir," Happy cheer as we walked all off the platform.

"Lets go see James after we go check in the hotel," I aid.

Aye Sir," Happy cheered again.

Then I grab Natsu's wrist and pulled him toward Mary Road. "Hey Lucy why are squeezing my wrist so hard," Natsu asked me.

"So-rry just-t-t-t a lit-t-t-tl-l-le ner-v-vous," I replied after I let go of Natsu's wrist.

"Everything going to be fine, I promise you that," Natsu said then leaned his face into and we kissed. _I know Natsu will protect and save if he needed to. But in the pit of smotach I feel something bad was going to happen and I shake that feeling._

"Okay, lets hurry to the hotel," I said as I run ahead as fast as my legs would

"Lucy wait up," Natsu said as he tried to keep up with me.

"Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Happy sang.

"Shut up, Happy," Natsu and I said in unison then we both blush.

*TIME SKIP after they in checked into Poppins Inn*

I knocked on the door for room #2304. "I'll be there, in a minute," yelled Mandy from the other side of the door.

Then James keep up from behind and said, "Hey, Natsu, Lucy, Happy. Glad see to that you made it," James said.

"Ya, of course we came," I replied after I turn to face James, "We told you we come. And Celestial Spirit Wizard never breaks their word." Right after that the door now behind me opened.

"Lucy, Natsu, Happy" I heard Mandy say from behind me, "This is great, our guest are look forward to meeting the famous Salamander!"

"Hi, guys," Anna said as she walked out of her room.

"Hi Anna," Happy said as flew over to her and gave her a hug.

"Its good to see you too, Happy," Anna replied as she smiled at him.

"Hi Anna," I said.

"Hi Lucy," Anna replied with a big smile.

"Hey there Anna," Natsu said with his trademark toothy grin.

Good to see you, Natsu," Anna said.

"Hey, guys want to us for Breakfast," James asked Natsu, Happy, and me.

"Ya, I'm starving," Natsu replied.

*TIME SKIP 10 minutes later at a Breakfast restaurant*

"Hello, welcome to Morning Meals," said a girl with long white straight hair in a maids uniform, "How many?"

"Six," James replied.

Then girl went and got six menus and came back and said, "Follow me."

As she lead us to a round table, Anna said, "You and Natsu seem be even more closer then you were back on the island. Does that mean he proposed?"

At that moment I blushed and replied, "No… We just been spending a lot more time together."

"Oh, I see," Anna responded as she slightly frowned.

"Although, he does ask someday," I said to cheer me and Anna up and it worked because Anna smiled at me.

*TIME SKIP 3:02pm*

Natsu and I were in book. "Hey Luce," Natsu whispered into my ear.

"Whats up, Natsu,"" I replied as I pulled a book off a shelf.

"What were you and Anna talking about on our way to the table this morning," Natsu asked then I felt my cheeks become extemertely hot.

Then I put the book the back and grab a picture book called The cat and the Fish. "Hey Happy I think found a book you might be interested in," said I to Happy who was down at the other end.

I tired to go down to Happy but Natsu grabbed my arm and said, "Luce, you didn't answer my question."

I blushed even more and I replied, "Its nothing important…"

"Oh let me see," Happy said as he flew over to me.

"Here go Happy," I replied and handed him the book with the hand that wasn't being held back by Natsu.

'Lucy, your avoiding the question," Natsu said as he pulled me toward him.

"No, I'm not," I replied as I blushed even redder now.

"Yes you are," Natsu responded and pulled closer.

'No, I'm not," I answered back, "Please let go."

"Yes you are," Natsu said again.

"No I'm," I said but I was cut by a strong french kiss.

"Lucy stop trying to argue and avoid the question and just answer the question," Natsu said when we broke apart.

"No, that talk will stay between me and Anna," I replied as blushed even more.

"Alright, fine," Natsu replied with childish anger in his voice.

I couldn't but giggle a little and give into Natsu just this once. "She asked me if you had proposed to me," I said to Natsu while I blushed even more and Natsu began to blush. Natsu was shocked and didn't say much of anything the rest of day.

*TIME SKIP Back the hotel at 9pm*

"Natsu is something bothering you, you have unusually quite," I asked after I walk out the bathroom wearing my purple pjs with red bunnies on it.

"Been think out what you told in the book store," Natsu replied as he began to blush again.

"Why," I asked feeling a little curious.

"No reason," Natsu replied. _That Natsu is so dense. Put I wont push._

"Alright," I said and I climbed into bed, "Good night, Natsu."

"Goodnight, Luce," Natsu replied then he turned off the light and climbed into bed next me.

**Natsu Pov.:**

_I didn__'__t want o tell her the reason why I was thinking about what she said at the book store because I was picturing us married and having a daughter named Nashi. I hoped that daydream will come true some day. Oh well, I better get some sleep. _Then I put my arms around Lucy and we both fell a sleep.


	10. Chapter 10:Wedding, Thoughts, Kidnapping

Chapter 10:

The wedding, the Thoughts, the Kidnapping

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP September 26 11:05 am*

"Lucy, hurry the wedding starts in 25 minutes," Natsu said through the bathroom door as put on the bit of my make up.

"I'm done," I said as made exit of the bathroom.

**Natsu Pov.:**

After Lucy walked out of the bathroom, I saw her in the dress and I was all struck. "Are we ready to go," I asked. as I adjust my red bow tie.

"Yap, lets go," Lucy replied as she walked over and looped her arm around my.

"Aye sir," Happy cheered as we walk out of the room.

It was quite between Lucy and me, it was an awkward silence until we reached the outside of the church. "Lucy, you look incredible," I said.

Then Lucy giggled and replied, "Thank you, Natsu! By the way I love your Bow Tie."

"Thanks Luce," I responded as I grin down at Lucy and we walked into the church.

*TIME SKIP at the end of the wedding ceremony*

'You may kiss the bride," the prest said and James lean into Mandy and kiss her. Then they ran out of the church and Lucy followed them and I followed Lucy.

When I caught when Lucy, Mandy throw her bouquet and Lucy caught it. "Hey Natsu, did you know that the girl who catches the bride bouquet is supposedly the next person to get marry," Happy told me as he nagged me.

Before I responded, Lucy ran up to me and said, " Hey Natsu, look what I caught." Lucy smile at me as held up the bouquet. Then Lucy run up to me and gave a kiss the cheek. The bouquet of flower where made red rose and when I look at Lucy, it look all the color from face was gone as if she was dead. I shook my head and looked at Lucy again, and the color was back. _Must have been my imagination._

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 8:50pm, recession party*

I heard a song play when Natsu asked, "Luce, do want to dance?"

"Yes," I replied and Natsu took my hand and we dance away on the night.

"So you caught my flowers," Mandy said as she walked over and nodded, "Rose looks beautiful on you, Lucy. I'm glad you did."

"Thank you M-Many," I replied as I yawned. 'Tell Natsu you are tired,' I heard a unfamiliar voice say in my head.

"Hey Luce, are you okay," Natsu asked as he looked worried.

"Ya, I'm just tired," I said, "I think I'll go back to the Hotel now."

"I'll go with," Natsu replied. ' No, he looks hungry still, tell him to stay,' the unfamiliar voice in head said.

"Natsu look hungry still hungry, you should stay and eat," I said, "When you are done, you can come back to hotel. Okay?" Then I kissed him on the lips after I grab my purse. _Why does it feel like this will be the last time I__'__ll see Natsu?_

**Natsu Pov.:**

'Just let her go, you are hungry still after all,' said unfamiliar voice in my head. "Okay, see later," I said, "Come on Happy lets go get more Food!"

"Aye Sir," Happy cheer and we went to the buffet. I look back and watch as Lucy made her way toward the door then I turn back and began to pill more food on my plant.

**Dorodo Pov.:**

I watched Lucy leave the ball room and then I saw my little sister. Anna, she looks different but I know my little sister anywhere. Maybe I should go to her, naahhh, revenge is way more important. "Hey Luke, lets go get Lucy," I said to my best friend.

"Alright, the hotel is 5 blocks to the right," Luke said as we left the building.

"Okay, good, lead the way," I said and Luke lead the way.

*TIME SKIP at the hotel 9:12pm*

"Yes, excuse ma'am," I said looking at the lady behind the desk who was hiding behind a newspaper.

"What can I do for you sir," the lady said as she remained behind her newspaper.

"I'm here to give Lucy Heartfilie a present from her cousin Anna Heartfilie," I said.

"Room 3298," the lady said as she handed me a key which I took.

"Thank you, ma'am," I said and I dashed up the stairs with Luke right behind.

"Is this it," Luke asked as we stood in front of the door for room 3298.

"Yes, send her the thought of waking up," I said after I unlock the door and walked into the room and saw Lucy asleep.

"Alright," Luke said then he focused on Lucy then Lucy woke up.

" Dorodo why are you," Lucy said when she saw me.

"To kidnap you, now drink this," I told Lucy and pulled out the bottle of the sleeping potion and tried to give it to her.

"No," Lucy yelled and she pushed it away.

"Fine then I will force you," I replied then I uncapped the bottle and forced her to drink every last drop.

Then she fell asleep and I swing over my back. "So it worked," Luke said.

"Ya, in one week if she is not awaken with true loves kiss then she will die," I replied putting a note on the bed that had Natsu's name on it, "Now Lets go."

"Right," Luke raid. Then we left leaving only one sign that we were every there.


	11. Chapter 11: Fairy Tail to the Rescue

Chapter 11:

Fairy Tail to the Rescue

**Natsu Pov.:**

Natsu Dargneel,

If you ever want to see Lucy alive and happy ever again,

you will bring your whole guild and fight my guild.

Lucy was drink a potion that put her to sleep if her true love doesn't kiss her with in the next week.

SHE WIL DIE.

And if you come without your guild.

I make her death come sooner.

You have one week.

The Somber Punk is in Bloodtown, the guild is the stone building at the back of town.

We'll be waiting their with your Lucy.

from

Dorodo Kamuki

I read that note for the nth time and couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my cheek. "They did it again," I told Happy, "They kidnap Lucy but this her life is really on the line." After I confess tho, the tear came out faster and rolled down my cheek faster.

"Natsu can I read," Happy asked. I handed the note to my best friend so he could read.

"Why douse this always happen to Luce and me," I said.

"Natsu, we need to go back to the child," Happy told me.

*TIME SKIP half a day later, Natsu and Happy are back at the guild*

"Welcome b-," everyone cheered until they saw.

"Natsu, what happen," Lisanna tears started to steam again, even though Happy just got me to clam down an hour ago.

"Natsu, where is Lucy," Ezra asked.

"Here read this," I said and I handed her the note.

"Thats why I came back if they hadn't said to bring the guild, I have gone on my own," I said.

"We need to show this to Master Makarov, right now," Ezra replied after read the note. Then Ezra marched straight into Master Makarov's office.

Then I hear the muffed yelling from the office, "How dare they miss with my child! This unbelievable!"

After that Lisanna and asked, "Natsu where is Lucy?"

I had finally stop crying and I looked at Lisanna and said, "The Somber Punks, that dark, they Kidnap Lucy and they gave a sleeping potion and if her true love doesn't kiss her with in the next 6 days. She'll die." I was about to break down and cry again.

"Natsu, we'll save her and she will be waken'," Lisanna replied as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks Lisanna," I responded.

Following that master Makarov marched out of his office and gave a speech to the guild and this what he said, "Everyone get your magic suppose. The Somber Punk has declared war by attacking my children. We leave at noon. We will save Lucy! Mirajane you, Freed, and Elfman are staying behind to protect the guild! The rest of you get ready to go, NOW!"

I look around to see everyone was cheering and smiling and I couldn't help but smile and say, "Thank you everyone."

At noon, everyone was back at the guild with their stuff and as usually Ezra had the most stuff. "Alright, everyone, lets move out," master Makarov yelled and we moved out. _Lucy, we__'__re coming just don__'__t die. I__'__ll save you, please just hang in there. Please don__'__t die! I love you!_

* * *

Dear Readers,

I hated writing this chapter. I don't like hurting the hero but I had to keep the story moving. I feel so bad about hurting Natsu. But you know what will help, some good reviews. So don't forget, review!

From

Lavwings


	12. Chapter 12: The Battles began!

Chapter 12:

The Battles began!

**Dorodo Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP five days later 2:30pm*

"He has one day left after today," the master said, "Then she will be dead." The master smiled as he looked at me, and he gave me a look of pride.

I smiled back, and said, "I hope Natsu Dragneel gets here soon so I can kill him 1st."

"Yes, that would best result," the master said as he gave me a pat on the back, "Poor girl. She wasted her heart on that stupid dragon slayer and now she will pay for it with her life."

Before I could responded to what the master said, Zuko yelled, "Master, Dorodo, they are here!" Then as if on cue, the door slammed open.

"Prefect," I said smiling as left the room and ran down the stairs. _This what been waiting for. I am so pumped up._

I got to the bottom of the stair and I saw my enemy. "You…. Bastard," Natsu yelled as he stood there with red glowing eyes, "Where is Lucy?"

"Top floor with my Master," I replied, "But you'll have beat everyone in this guild before you lay finger on the sleeping Celestial Spirit Wizard."

Then Natsu roared like dragon and yelled, "I have my guild, they promised me they would help me. AND FAIRY TAIL NEVER GOES BACK ON THEIR WORD!"

"Alright, bring it," I replied then yelled, "Positions Somber Punks! Our WAR has started!"

After that, Natsu ran toward me and he yelled, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Following that, Natsu's fist was engulfed in flames and then he punched my left cheek.

"Nice move, Dragon Slayer," I said as I wiped the blood off of my cheek and smiled, "But you'll have do better than that if you want to save your girl." I chuckled a little and everyone started battling.

**Natsu Pov.:**

Everyone was fighting expect Wendy who was healing the injured and Master Makarov who looked like he was looking for someone. I kept naming attack after attack and hitting Dorodo with more magic every time I attacked."Why don't you give up," I yelled.

Then Dorodo yelled, "Because I want my Revenge! Metal make: Sword!" Then a metal sword appeared in Dorodo's and he was swung it at me, many times.

"Sorry to break it dude but love is stronger then Revenge," I replied, "Fire Dragon Roar!" After that, I spate out a huge ball of fire, and it looked he Dorodo was done.

"Like hell it is," Dorodo yelled as he got back up, "Metal make: Bow and arrows." When he say that last part, a bow appeared in his left hand and arrows in his left and he started shooting.

"I see you're in love," I said as I looked Dorodo in the eye. Dorodo kept firing his arrows at me without stopping.

"You have no idea," Dorodo replied then I felt something hit me in my right arm and it went deep. Then i felt something hit my left and right leg, and I fell to the ground. _Damn, this hurts. But I have to get back up for Lucy. _

"Natsu, I'm coming," I heard Wendy yelled as she rushed to my side to heal me. Once Wendy was next to me she started pulling the arrows and healing me.

"Thanks Wendy," I said.

"Your welcome," Wendy replied when she was done, "Now beat this man and save Lucy!"

"Thats the plan," I responded and got up. _I made a promise to future Luce that I would protect the future. And since I see Lucy as part of my future I will protect her and save her with my life. _


	13. Chapter 13: All or Nothing Time

Chapter 13:

All or Nothing Time

**Natsu Pov.:**

I threw five punches at Dorodo and Dorodo threw five metal cannon balls at me. We went back and forth with who hit who and how we responded. We had been at this for five hours, and neither of us would give in. We both were starting to get very tired but we both were still very determined. _Looks like I__'__m going to have use that. Hold on for just a little longer Lucy, I__'__ll save you soon._

"You're pretty good," I said to Dorodo as I breathed heavily.

"You are too, Dragon Slayer," Dorodo replied as he was breathing heavily as well.

"But I'm afraid this is the end of the line for you," I replied, "Because its time for me to get serious. Lighting Flame Dragon Mode." Then I felt an an up roar of lighting and fire magic mixing together. _This is it, its all or nothing time. I hope this works._

"Guess I should get serious too! Metal make: Metal Laser," Dorodo then he pointed his hands at me and fired it at me. At first I was pushed back but then I held my ground and fought the laser.

"Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar," I yelled as I let out a extremely large and destructive sparking blast which was directed at Dorodo.

When I finished the roar and the smoke cleared the air, I saw Dorodo had first degree burns and he could hardly sit up as he said, "You beat me but you will face my master before you can even think about saving Lucy."

"I'll beat anyone who tries to keep me from saving Lucy, I promise," I replied looking at Dorodo who laid flat on the floor.

"Whatever you say, dragon slayer," Dorodo said and then I smiled and run off.

I got the stairs and I saw Gray fighting off some that Zuko guy. "Hey Freezer brain, I need some help," I said, "Apparently Lucy is being graded by the master of this stupid guild. And since I am little tire, I'm asking you."

"Hey flame head, in case you hadn't notice I'm a little busy at the moment," Gray replied as fought off Zuko.

"Natsu, I'll go with you," Master Makarov said as he walked up next to me, "I have a few bones to pick with Philip the master of this guild. If you call it a guild."

I looked around the guild hall and saw that just about everything was destroyed. "Alright gramps," I replied then we both walked up the stairs.

I punch every person that tried to attack, and I felt to frustrated as we walked up the stairs. When we reached the top of the stairs, their was only one room and it's door was open. As looked into room, I was Lucy in her red dress, her hands on chest, and the color from her face gone, she looked died. _Lucy. Lucy Lucy! _I tired to run to her but Master Makarov stopped me. "Well, you must be Natsu," I heard a voice say from behind me.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Slayer, and Son of Ingeel," I replied as I felt a rush of anger and fury raise up in me and turn to face the man who just addressed me.

"And I am Philips Tactic, the master of the Somber Punks," the man responded, "And this short man here must be Master Makarov, master of the Fairy Tail guild. Am I correct?"

"Yes Sir are," Master Makarov said sounding every anger, "Now, I going to count to three and I hope to see you out of our way."

"I won't move out of this spot until you beat," Philips replied.

"One," Master Makarov yelled as he grew.

"You don't scare me old," Philips replied and Master Makarov grew bigger.

"Two," Master Makarov said in that monster deep voice as he got bigger.

"Nope sill not moving," Philips replied then Master Makarov started building up his magic.

"Three, Fairy Law," Master Makarov yelled in the super scary monster voice then a white light was casted and billed me.

When he light disappear, I saw Philips laying on the ground motionless. "Thats what you get for undermining gramps," I said to the motionless philips on the floor.


	14. Chapter 14: Wake Up

Chapter 14:

Wake Up

**Natsu Pov.:**

I walked over to Lucy and I got a closer look, her face was white as snow and her eye were closed. I felt like crying but I held back the tears because I had to kiss her and I didn't want her to wake up with me crying. I laid my hand on top of her's, and her hands were as cold as Gray's ice. I touched her face and it felt lifeless, and I pulled back her hair. I looked at her lips and they where the only thing filled with color._ I hope this works because if she is dead, I think I__'__ll die right now. _Then I leaned into her sleeping face and kissed the only part of her body that wasn't cold, her lips. After that I lifted my head back to see if she woke up yet and she hadn't. _No please Lucy, wake up__… __Please don__'__t leave me__… __Lucy I love you too much, you can__'__t leave me!_

I stared at Lucy for a few moments with tears falling. Then just as I was about to kiss her again, I heard a gasp for air and saw her brown eyes open and come back to life. "Natsu, my dragon," Lucy said, "You saved me!" Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"What did I tell," I replied as I wiped the tears, "The Dragon always saves the princess." At this point, we blushed as red as cardinal and we hugged.

"Hahaha, you saved the princess but can you save the castle," Phillips said still laying on floor, "I wonder. My wizard have probably taken that guild hall apart by now. How you be a princess with no castle to return to?"

"Oh, no," Lucy said with a gasp and she began to cry as she put her face into the crock of my neck, "This all my fault the guild hall has been taken apart because of me. Its photon lord all over again."

**Lucy Pov.:**

"No Lucy, its not because you're here with me and you're not needing me to catch this time,"Natsu replied as I sobbed into his crock of his neck even more. _I hope this never happens again, I felt die._

"Don't worry sweet child, we have here people protecting our lovely guild hall," Master Makarov said as he rubbed my back as I cried even harder.

"Thank you," I said still sobbing in my boyfriend's shoulder.

"Your welcome," Natsu replied then he leaned his face into my face and softly pushed his lips onto my.

**Luke Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP a 10 hours later Luke and 4 of 5 members of the High Five Punks are standing outside the Fairy*

"Alright Luke this your chance to shine," Rin said to me, "Tell that Freed guy to take down the barrier."

I sent the thought to Freed's mind and the barrier. _Works every time._

"Let go take down this guild," Sazuka said, "Charge!"

* * *

Dear Reader,

I know short chapter but important one, I got very decisive with opening. I really wanted you, the readers, to feel the moment. So how did I do? Tell what you think in a review.

From

Lavawings


	15. Chapter 15: She'll Die For You

Chapter 15:

She'll Die For You

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Natsu, we're at Redsum," I said trying to catch my breath, "We been running for 10 hours now, can we stop for just… Just a few seconds?"

"But we ned to get the guild now," Natsu replied sounding very worried.

"I think I can help," said a familiar voice from behind. I turn around to see Anna.

"Anna, how can you help," I asked.

"I can use portal magic," Anna answered, "So I can send you back home in five seconds."

"Hey FIRE BREATH SLOW DOWN," Gray yelled as he and everyone else caught to us.

"Hey Icey breath, I got us a faster way home," Natsu replied.

"How," Gray asked looking dumbfounded.

"Anna, here uses portal magic," Natsu replied.

"Great," Ezra said as beamed at Anna.

"Okay, Let me just focus my magic," Anna said then a few seconds later a postal to the guild appear showing that Luke and four other were attacking the guild, "Okay go, before it closes." Then Natsu grabbed my hand and pulled me in portal and everyone else followed.

*TIME SKIP 5 seconds later*

"Rose thorns," I heard a girl with light orange hair yell. The thorns rose up and wrapped around the guild.

"Open gate of the lion," I yelled, "LOKE!"

"Hello my love, how can I help you today," Loke asked.

"Back off Loke, Lucy is mine," Natsu replied.

I just ruled my eyes and said, "Loke, I just need your help to take out those people attacking the guild."

"Anything for you, Lucy," Loke replied then ran off and fought with Luke.

"Alright, I'm all fired up," Natsu said as he ran into fight.

"Might as join in," I said pulling my wipe and joined the fight.

*TIME SKIP 30 minutes into battle*

"You, you're supposed be die," the girl with light orange hair said as she looked at me, "If your not die. Then that means… No…" I watch tears fall her face like she had just seen something horrible and her knee fell to the ground.

"Rin, whats wrong," Luke said then he saw me, "Oh…"

"NATSU BEAT MY FANICEE," Rin yelled as she got back up and she ran toward Natsu.

"No, I won't let you hurt him," I yelled then I ran between Natsu and Rin. _This time I__'__ll protect you, Natsu._

"ThornSword," Rin yelled and she pushed her thorn sword into my gut and punched her 10 times with everything I had. After that she fell to the ground and went a coma.

"Lucy, why did you do that," Natsu cried as he ran to me while I started fall to ground.

After he caught me, I replied to his question, "Because I love you, Natsu." Following those words I said, I fell into a coma and laid in Natsu's arms.

**Natsu Pov.:**

"Wendy," I yelled with pain and sorrow in my voice, "Wendy! We need your help!" Lucy was in a coma now and her breathing was slowing down. _Please don__'__t die Lucy, I afford to lose you__… __Just stay with me, please._

"I'm coming Natsu," Wendy replied then she ran over to me and Lucy.

"Hurry, I think Lucy is dying," I cried and Wendy started healing.

Then Wendy stopped healing, and she said, "This all I can do, it all depends on Lucy now."

"Thanks Wendy," I replied, I began to sobbed and squeeze Lucy tightly into my chest.

"Natsu, we need to get her into inside, its starting rain," Wendy said to me as the rain began to fall.

"Alright," I replied then I picked Lucy up and carried her bridal style into the guild as the rain began to pour heavy.

* * *

Dear Readers,

Another hard chapter to write. Pain and sorrow is something every Hero has to face. But after the rain, the sun will shine. Don't forget to review. Okay thanks.

From

Lavawings


	16. Chapter 16: End of the 5 Days Wait

Chapter 16:

End of the 5 Days Wait

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 5 days later*

Lucy has been in the guild's infirmary for the past five days and she is still in coma but I held her hand. "Its now 70% chance that she'll pull throw, she is improving and that is good sign," Wendy said.

I looked out the window and it was still poring rain outside. _Lucy likes the sun. _"Thanks Wendy," I replied. I been here for the past five, I want to be the first thing Lucy sees when she wakes up.

"Hey Natsu," Happy cheered.

"Ya Happy," I replied.

"Mira asked me to give your breakfast," Happy said while carried a tray over, "So here you go." Then Happy place the tray of spicy curry beside me. I let go of Lucy's hand so I can eat the curry.

After a minutes of eating, I heard Lucy moan, "Natsu…"

This made me drop my silver wear and I quickly finished my last bite. "I'm here Lucy," I replied as I grabbed her hand and this time she squeezed my hand.

"Wendy," Happy yelled.

Then Wendy and Carla rushed into the room. "Whats happened," Wendy asked.

"Wendy, Lucy spoke," I said with tears of joy.

"Thats mean she'll wake up soon," Wendy replied with a smile, "Which means its 100% chance that she will."

"YAY," Happy cheers.

Then Wendy ran out and yelled to the guild, "HEY EVERYONE IT LOOKS LIKE LUCY WILL WAKE UP SOON!"

Thats when Gray, Ezra, Juiva, Levy, Lisanna, Gajeel, and Master Makarov enter the room and ran ran to me and Lucy. "Uggg… My stomach," Lucy moaned and she tossed and turn a little.

"Come on, Luce, wake up," I whispered into her ear. When I glanced out the window to see it had stop and there was a rainbow right outside the window behind her bed.

Then Lucy slowly opened her eyes, and I smiled at her. "Natsu, what happen," Lucy said when realized where was. "And why is stomach killing me?"

"Rin tore up stomach when you jump up in front of me," I replied. J_ust recalling it makes me want to throw up._

"And I told why i did it," Lucy replied, "I did it because I love you, Natsu." After that she kissed me.

**Lucy Pov.:**

"Are you hungry Lucy," Happy asked.

"Ya," I replied to Happy.

"Okay, I'll use Mirajane to make breakfast," Happy said.

"Alright, I want look you over," Wendy told me as she came over.

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes later*

"So Wendy how soon will I be able to leave," I asked.

"At noon." Wendy replied. Then I looked at the clock it was 10:30 am.

"Lucy, you're wake, thank Mavis," Mirajane said as she carried in a tray with waffles and orange juice on it toward me.

"Thanks Mirajane, it looks great," I said after place the tray in front of me. Then I eat the waffles and drink the orange juice. Every just smiled and left expect Levy.

"Hey, I bought you this book," Levy said when came over to me carrying a book.

"The Princess and her Dragon," I read aloud and I raised my right eye brow.

"Ya, it remember of you and Natsu so I bought and I decided to give to as gift when you woke," Levy whispered in my ear which caused me to blush. _She thought of me and Natsu when I saw it huh._

"Thanks Levy," I said as I gave her a hug.

"You enjoy the book," Levy said then she left and I began to read the book.

**Natsu Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP around 11:45 Lucy been reading her new for an hour*

"Hey Luce," I said looking at her blond hair since the book was blocking her eyes.

"Yea, Natsu," she replied as she put her book down and made eye contact with me.

"Would-you-like-to-go-out-to-dinner-tonight-with-me," I asked very quick and blushed.

"Natsu, repeat that question but a little slower," Lucy replied.

I took a deep a breath and repeated my question but slower, "Would you like to go out to dinner tonight with me?"

"Yes, of course, you are my boyfriend," Lucy said.

"Great, I'll pick you up around 7 this evening," I replied then I kissed her on the cheek and then I ran out.

I went to the a jewelry store to buy a ring. "Hello go sir," a short man greeted when I walked in.

^AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTE: this the same shop where Lucy bought the Dragon Charm^

"Hello," I replied and walked over to the engagement rings.

"Oh I see, you going to propose," the short man said.

"Yes," I answered as I blushed and I looked over the rings.

"See any that you like," the short man asked as he looked over at me. Then I spotted a ring with a red band and a blue diamond on it. _Blue is Lucy__'__s favorite color._

"Yes," I replied and pointed at the ring I just spotted.

"Nice choice, That will be 50,000 jewels," the short man said. Then I handed him the money and he went to the back to pack it up.

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 5 minutes till 7pm*

I had on a blue dress and my silver flats. _Maybe I should wear high heels__…__. Nah, I don__'__t want to die tonight. _I looked into the mirror and straightened out my dress when I heard a knock at that door. I grabbed my purse and ran to the door. I looked the door and said, "Hi Natsu!

"You ready," Natsu asked. He was wearing some nice black dress pants, a red button up shirt, and Ingeel's scarf.

"Yap," I replied. Then I locked my door and we left. We went to a nice cafe for dinner.

"Hey Lucy, do want to go the park," Natsu said after we walked out of the cafe.

"Sure," I replied and we headed toward the park.

**Natsu Pov.:**

I felt the box in pocket and wrapped my hand it as we got to the park. Then we were standing in font of the Sakura that I dug up a few years a go. " Hey Luce," I said as I felt nervous.

"Yes Natsu," Lucy replied as she looked over at me.

"Can I ask something," I said.

"Sure," Lucy said then swung in front of her and got down on one knee. I saw the look of surprise on her face and I smiled.

"Lucy Heartfilie, will you marry me," I asked as made direct eye contact with.

Lucy waited a few moment before she answered. "Yes, Natsu Dragneel, I'll marry you," Lucy replied. Then I slipped the ring onto her finger and I smile at her as she cried tears of joy.

"Lucy, I love you and only you," I said then I picked her up and span her around. _In this moment I am happiest man in the world._


	17. Chapter 17: The Epilogue

Chapter 17:

The Epilogue

**Lucy Pov.:**

*TIME SKIP 6 years later*

"That was a great mission" Natsu commented on the way back to the guild. We just finished a week long mission and got back to Magnolia.

"Aye Sir," Happy said in agreement as he flew next to Natsu.

"I hope there wasn't any trouble at guild while we gone," I said as we edged closer to the guild hall.

"Lucy, don't worry, I'm everything went fine," Natsu replied then he kissed me on the cheek.

As we were at guild doors and Natsu began to open the, I started to say, "I know but this first time we gone on a mission for this long since-."

I was cut off by a three year old girl with long pink hair and brown eye running , jumping, then wrapping her arms around my and Natsu's neck as she yelled, "Mama! Papa! Happy! You're Home! I missed you!"

Then I felt tears rounded my cheeks when I replied, "I missed you to my Little Nashi!"

After I hugged Natsu's and my daughter really close and we were now both crying.

"Hey, Nashi, how is my little princess," Natsu said as kneeled down look at Nashi with open arms.

"I'm great, papa," Nashi replied then she ran over to Natsu and gave him a big hug.

"Did you have with Levy, Gajeel, and Ryo," Natsu asked our there year old daughter. Ryo is Gajeel's and Levy's son who is four.

"Yes, but next time you go on a long mission, can go with you," Nashi asked with her big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know Nashi, you'll have mama," Natsu replied, he was never good with puppy dog eyes.

Then Nashi run to me and asked with her big puppy dog yes, "Can I mama?"

I looked into my daughter's eye, and I wanted say yes but I knew better and said, "No sweetheart, you will wait till you are 13 just like Romeo did. I'm understood?"

"Okay," Nashi replied.

"Welcome back Natsu and Lucy," I heard a familiar voice say from behind.

I turned around and saw Lisanna, then I replied, "Its good to be back." _I__'__m home!_

THE END!


	18. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

I'm thinking about doing another squeal or starting another series, or both. I've really decided yet. If I do start a squeal, Nashi will play an important I start another series, it will be a Nalu story, but maybe take it part real world part magic. What do you think should do one or both? I want honesty! So please give me ideas in a review. Thanks for being awesome readers! By he way, I'm sorry about my anything I miss spell and for all my stupid grammar mistakes. Hope you continue reading even if its not my stuff.

From,

Lavawings

* * *

Dear Readers,

Big news. I'm working on a squeal for this story. Ya! Its call Tale of the Rescue, its about Nashi's 1st mission so exciting. Any ways I hope you check it out! I also have another complete story, that takes the fairy tale characters to the real world, that is called Only for You. I hope you check out both stories because they are awesome at I think they are.

From.

Lavawings


End file.
